


Москва-1949

by Squirry



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirry/pseuds/Squirry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Что делать?» - тоскливо подумал Илья. - «Как в этом чумном карантине дотерпеть до конца года?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Москва-1949

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке "Первый раз Ильи. Каким он был".
> 
> 1\. AU относительно информации из досье Курякина: отец Ильи здесь арестован не в 1941, а в 1949 г.  
> 2\. Вопреки стереотипу, который сложился по фильмам и книгам, школьное обучение в конце 40-начале 50-х годов не было поголовно раздельным. Наряду с раздельными женскими и мужскими с 1943 по 1954 гг существовали и смешанные школы. Доля «раздельных» школ в РСФСР не превышала 2%, но в крупных городах и областных центрах она доходила до 55%. Полагаю, в Москве она была выше, но все же не 100%.  
> 3\. До 1944 года в 1 класс принимали с 8 лет. На момент описываемых событий Илья и Лида совершеннолетние.

На следующий день после того, как арестовали отца, Илья в полной мере понял значение фразы «как прокаженный». Одноклассники шарахались от него, словно он был покрыт гниющими язвами и мог заразить одним своим присутствием. Школа была «не простая», одна из лучших английских спецшкол в послевоенной Москве. Ученики, в большинстве своем, были детьми дипломатов, народных артистов, партийных чиновников. И не хуже родителей постигли науку понимать, откуда дует ветер.  
После бессонной ночи, обыска в квартире и сердечного приступа у матери как ни в чем не бывало прийти в класс было по меньшей мере странно. Но мама сказала: «Иди. Не пойдешь сейчас - завтра будет только хуже. А тебе учиться еще почти год». И Илья пошел.  
Слухи, как это водится, непостижимым образом распространились со скоростью света. Сосед по парте, рыжий Колька Алферов по прозвищу Аферист, при виде Ильи демонстративно собрал свои шмотки и пересел ближе к окну. Лида Клементьева, сидевшая позади, секунд тридцать помедлив, тоже начала собирать в охапку учебники, тетради и пенал. Черт с ним, с Колькой, но это вот было ужасно обидно. Лида ему нравилась, и хотелось надеяться, что уж она-то не такая, как беспринципный Аферист. Хотя что Илья вообще о ней знал? Только то, что она веселая, смешливая и любит яблоки. Серьезно, яблоки она любила больше пирожных и конфет. Илья это заметил еще классе в четвертом. И однажды, когда Лидку кто-то обидел, и она всю перемену сидела за своей партой и плакала (это был, кажется, единственный раз за десять лет, когда он видел ее плачущей), Илья вспомнил, что у него в портфеле лежит отличное большое яблоко. Вытащил его и тихонько положил на парту перед ее вздрагивающей макушкой с ровненьким пробором, над которым пушились выбившиеся из косы темные завитки. Потом его окликнул учитель. Илья отошел, а когда вернулся, Лидка уже сидела веселая и, смеясь, грызла его яблоко.  
\- Твое? - спросила она, заметив его взгляд. Илья кивнул.  
\- Спасибо, вкусное!  
И Илья почувствовал такую гордость, словно лично вырастил это яблоко из семечка.  
И вот теперь Лида торопливо сгребала со стола свои вещи, чтобы... Илья усилием воли оборвал поток мыслей и уставился на доску, на которой ровным почерком учительницы было выведено: «Образ «особенного человека» Рахметова в романе Чернышевского «Что делать?»  
«Что делать?» - тоскливо подумал Илья. - «Как в этом чумном карантине дотерпеть до конца года?»  
Справа зашуршала бумага, брякнули о крышку парты и раскатились карандаши. Илья скосил глаза на источник звука. Лида сидела рядом и, прикусив губу, аккуратно переписывала в тетрадь тему урока. Поймав его изумленный взгляд, она тряхнула головой и, улыбнувшись уголками губ, вполголоса сказала:  
\- Давно хотела пересесть поближе, с последней парты не видно ни черта!  
  
Илья и раньше знал, что мама у Лиды давно, еще до войны, умерла, а отец - дипломат, секретарь посольства, работает за границей. А живет Лида с бабушкой. В следующую неделю Илья узнал, что бабушку Лиды тоже зовут Лида - вернее, Лидия Ивановна, что та прекрасно готовит, печет потрясающие пироги и вообще отличная старушка. Что, помимо яблок, Лида обожает [Эдди Нельсона](http://www.kino-teatr.ru/acter/album/64617/178636.jpg) и Марка Бернеса, собирает открытки с фотографиями актеров и мечтает отрезать косу - о ужас! - совсем, подстригшись под мальчишку. Весь этот ворох сведений Лида вывалила на него как-то естественно и незаметно: в паузах на уроке, пока кто-нибудь скрипел мелом по доске, пока дежурный доливал чернила в чернильницы, пока учитель зависал над журналом, выбирая, кого вызвать следующим. Просто легонько толкала его носком туфли и, почти не размыкая губ, сообщала, к примеру, что в пятницу в кинотеатре напротив школы будут в очередной раз крутить трофейный американский фильм «Роз Мари» с Джанет Макдональд и Эдди Нельсоном, который она смотрела уже раз восемь, но пойдет все равно.  
Илья бы с радостью пригласил ее, но после школы он сразу бежал домой: не хотелось оставлять маму одну. Дома было тихо и жутко, словно только что гроб с покойником вынесли. Мама держалась молодцом, но Илья видел круги у нее под глазами, бледность, горькую складку у губ, которой не было раньше. Тетя Паня - мамина троюродная тетка, которая после войны жила с ними, в маленькой комнатке рядом с кухней, и помогала вести хозяйство, - все эти дни ходила в слезах, а однажды и вовсе завыла в голос, вцепившись в Илью и называя его «сиротинушкой». Мама резко одернула ее, но Илья слышал, как Паня тоненьким голоском возразила:  
\- Так не возвращаются оттуда, Надюша!  
Илья и в пятницу после уроков пошел сразу домой, пропустив тренировку. Но мама, взглянув на него и покачав головой, решительно отправила сына «проветриться», велев до вечера не появляться. Тогда Илья направился к «генеральскому» кирпичному дому, где жила Лида, после недолгого колебания вычислил квартиру (окна Лида ему показала еще раньше: балкон Клементьевых был виден со школьного двора), поднялся на четвертый этаж, позвонил в дверь - и пригласил-таки Лиду пойти в кино.  
А в понедельник маму забрали на допрос. Паня, серая от ужаса, ждала Илью у ворот школы, и тот, едва увидев ее, понял, что дело плохо. Вечером мама не вернулась. А во вторник утром Паня собрала немудрящие пожитки и ушла пешком на Курский - рано, еще до первых трамваев, - чтобы уехать в свое Алгасово. Илья остался один в пустой гулкой квартире.  
***  
Школу он во вторник пропустил. Сидел дома и ждал: вдруг вернется мама? Пытался читать, слушал радио, даже вытащил год с лишним пылившуюся на шкафу модель планера. Время тянулось, как сироп, и, казалось, загустевало на глазах. Когда Илья уже готов был начать метаться по квартире, словно зверь в клетке, по нервам полоснул дверной звонок. Мама? Обыск? Паня вернулась, не успев на поезд?  
«Из органов», - тоненьким теть Паниным голоском сказал в его голове страх.  
Илья подошел к двери и замер, напрягая слух. Тихо. Кто бы там ни был, по ту сторону двери, он тоже затаился. Мама или Паня наверняка окликнули бы. Значит, ничего хорошего ждать не стоило.  
Еще раз брякнул звонок, потом в дверь постучали, и веселый голос с той стороны позвал:  
\- Илья! Курякин, ты дома?  
Это была Лида.  
Она с порога начала болтать, засыпав его вопросами и одновременно сама что-то рассказывая.  
\- Ты чего не пришел сегодня? По химии контрольная была. СанДмитрич спрашивал, поему тебя нет. Я у него твой адрес попросила, он мне на бумажке записал. Хотела сначала у Рыжего спросить, но потом подумала - ну его. Спрошу лучше у Циклопа.  
Циклопом из-за стеклянного глаза звали их классного руководителя, мужика вредноватого и въедливого, но, в общем, неплохого.  
Илья взял у Лиды пальто и провел ее на кухню. Поставил чайник, вытащил из серванта коробку конфет.  
\- Так почему ты в школе-то не был? - спросила Лида, болтая ложечкой в стакане.  
Вот что на это можно было ответить? Повисла неловкая пауза.  
\- Прогулял, - наконец выдавил он.  
\- Да уж вижу, что не при смерти лежишь. - Лида недоуменно нахмурила брови. - А где все твои... мама? Родственница, ты говорил, еще какая-то у вас живет?  
Она тревожно заглядывала ему в лицо, и Илья с тоскливым отчаяньем подумал: ну зачем ей все это? Хорошей девочке из приличной семьи?  
\- Родственница уехала. А мама... маму забрали вчера. Слушай, иди домой, а?  
Последнее прозвучало совсем грубо, но Лида, казалось, не услышала. Она смотрела расширившимися глазами и кусала губы. Потом внезапно спросила:  
\- У тебя еда есть?  
Илья растерялся. Еда у него была. Паня, желая хоть отчасти искупить свой побег с тонущего корабля, наготовила на несколько дней вперед, и холодный шкаф под окном был забит кастрюльками и сковородками. Он потянулся к окну, распахнул дверцу.  
\- Ты голодная? Сейчас... Есть суп, котлеты...  
Лида дернула головой:  
\- Да нет, я после школы домой забежала, поела. Бабушка до пятницы в больнице на обследовании, она мне тоже наготовила чуть не на неделю. Будто я сама не могу... Просто подумала, вдруг ты голодный сидишь. Я решила, ты заболел, раз контрольную пропустил. Вот, принесла... нам из деревни присылают.  
Она наклонилась, вытащила из-под стола сумку и высыпала на скатерть десяток крупных, словно светящихся изнутри, оглушительно пахнущих яблок.  
\- Яблочная ты душа, - засмеялся Илья.  
\- Что? - не поняла Лида. - А! Да, люблю яблоки, - она тоже заулыбалась. - А помнишь, как ты мне в младших классах такое же вот яблоко подсунул?  
Лида сидела на стуле, поджав ногу, грызла ею же принесенное яблоко, а Илья смотрел, как двигаются четко очерченные губы, как она слизывает из уголков рта яблочный сок. В пятницу в кино они сидели в темном зале, на лице Лиды мелькали отблески и тени. Илья одним глазом посматривал на экран (фильм действительно оказался неплохой, только слишком уж много в нем пели), но большую часть времени точно так же глазел на Лидины губы. И к тому моменту, как на экране бравый главный герой начал над мерцающей в лунном свете рекой пересказывать красотке Мэри индейскую легенду о любви, Илья набрался то ли храбрости, то ли наглости - и поцеловал Лиду. Она застыла, вцепившись в его локоть, но не оттолкнула, и даже губы чуть разжала.  
\- _If you refuse me... I will be blue_ , - пел на экране Эдди Нельсон.  
\- I will be blue, - тихонько повторил Илья прямо в Лидино ухо, чуть касаясь его губами. Ухо было теплое, пушистые волосы защекотали лицо. Лида тихонько фыркнула носом, засмеялась, толкнув его локтем в бок.  
\- Шантажист!  
Они целовались до финальных титров, и в какой-то момент Илья обнаружил свою руку скользящей по колену Лиды, под полу пальто, под край юбки, выше - туда, где кончалась верхняя кромка чулка. Пальцы наткнулись на резиновые шарики застежек-прищепок, и одна, кажется, расстегнулась.  
\- Курякин, я убью тебя, - прошипела Лида, пиная его в лодыжку. - Если с меня по дороге домой свалятся чулки, я тебе этого не прощу до конца дней твоих!  
\- Я застегну, - Илья попытался наощупь поймать ускользнувшую прищепку, но та уехала куда-то совсем высоко.  
\- У тебя руки ледяные, - Лида стукнула-таки его по лбу, но несильно. - Прекрати, а то еще вторая расстегнется. Я сама, - она переставила ему на колени свою сумку. - Держи вот так, вертикально, чтобы с той стороны никто ничего не заметил. Хорошо хоть, с моей стороны никто рядом не сидит. И сам не смотри!!! Потом подробно отчитаешься, что на экране происходило! Покадрово!  
Илья послушно держал сумку и косил одним глазом на Лидины коленки.  
  
***  
И вот теперь он снова незаметно посматривал на ее поджатую ногу, на покачивающийся в воздухе носок другой ноги, на завитки волос над тонкой шеей и аккуратное ушко, в которое он тогда в полутьме шептал всякую ерунду. За окном уже стемнело, кухню подсвечивал лишь фонарь с улицы да фары изредка проезжающих машин. Точно такие же, как в кинотеатре, отблески пробегали по ее лицу.  
Лида догрызла яблоко и потянулась вверх, к выключателю.  
\- Не включай, - попросил Илья.  
Лида откинулась на спинку стула и некоторое время просто сидела молча. В полутьме непонятно было, куда она смотрит, но Илье чудилось, что он ощущает на себе ее взгляд. Наконец она пошевелилась.  
\- Который час?  
Илья прищурился, пытаясь в неверном свете фонаря разглядеть стрелки настенных часов. По улице проехала машина, и фары осветили циферблат.  
\- Поздно уже,- вздохнула Лида.  
\- Давай я тебя провожу.  
Он поднялся и включил-таки свет.  
Лида снова влезла на стул с ногами, еще и сумку с пола туда же втащила. И сидела теперь в обнимку со своими пожитками, словно на вокзале, часто моргая и тоскливо глядя на Илью. Вид у нее был, словно она сейчас разревется. И яблоком здесь уже не поможешь.  
Яблоки, рассыпанные по всему столу, в электрическом свете казались золочеными елочными игрушками. Такими, как те, что лежали сейчас на антресолях, в чуть помятой картонной коробке из-под сервиза. Придется ли еще достать их оттуда? Будет ли кому? Или через пару месяцев коробку снимут сверху равнодушные чужие руки новых жильцов, чтобы вместе с другими узлами и свертками отправить на помойку? Он весь день пытался гнать из головы такие мысли, но чем ближе к ночи, тем хуже это получалось.  
\- Хочешь, я останусь? - вдруг спросила Лида. И торопливо добавила: - Бабушка в больнице, дома пусто... жутко как-то.  
«А здесь не жутко, - со злостью подумал Илья, - здесь прямо праздничный концерт». Понятно было, что ерунда все это, и что надо встать, одеться и идти провожать Лиду. Только страшно было: вдруг он уйдет - и пропустит момент, когда вернется мама.  
Лида посмотрела на него и решительно проговорила:  
\- Так. Доставай свои хваленые котлеты, будем ужинать. Что там к ним на гарнир?  
***  
  
После ужина они устроились в комнате Ильи. Там фонарь светил прямо в окно, и казалось, что на улице не поздний вечер, а только начавшие сгущаться сумерки.  
\- Ничего себе тут у тебя иллюминация! - покачала головой Лида. - Я бы не заснула при таком освещении. Читать и уроки делать даже без верхнего света можно.  
Она сидела на краешке кровати, Илья - на стуле перед письменным столом. Лида крутила в руках планер, в который вцепилась сразу же, только войдя в комнату. А Илья отчаянно жалел, что не успел убрать его на шкаф раньше. Хотя у Лиды вообще плюшевый медведь на кровати сидел: Илья видел в пятницу, пока та собиралась в кино.  
\- Кстати, про уроки, - Лида влезла-таки на кровать с ногами, придвинулась к стенке. - Ты пойдешь завтра?  
Про завтра думать не хотелось. Сегодня бы пережить.  
\- Не знаю, - буркнул Илья.  
Они помолчали.  
\- Что ты будешь делать, если... - Лида запнулась. - У тебя есть еще какие-нибудь родственники в Москве? Или, может, еще где-то? Куда та тетка уехала, которая с вами жила?  
В тот момент Илья почти ненавидел ее за эти расспросы. Он весь день упорно гнал из головы мысли: что с мамой? вернется ли она? И строить планы на случай ее невозвращения казалось предательством. Но и не думать тоже не получалось.  
\- Завтра, - мрачно сказал он. - Я надеюсь, что она вернется завтра. В школу не пойду, хочу дождаться. Если нет - буду ждать любых известий. Соберу вещи, самое необходимое, чтобы в случае чего можно было быстро уехать. У мамы родня под Тамбовом, но мне там вряд ли обрадуются. У отца - в Свердловской области. Если уж ехать, то туда. С Казанского на электричках, а дальше - грузовики на шоссе ловить, попутки. А пока ничего не известно, буду в школу ходить. Поговорю с Циклопом, за два дня прогула он меня как-нибудь отмажет.  
Произнесенное вслух, это звучало совсем ужасно. О том, что уехать можно и не успеть, он промолчал.  
Лида встала, подошла к окну. Она стояла совсем рядом, в полушаге; в свете уличного фонаря ее волосы отливали медью. Лидиного лица Илья не видел. Он мучительно размышлял, где ее положить спать: постелить на диване в кабинете отца? в комнате родителей? Ну, точно не в Паниной каморке, где на голой сетке кровати лежал сейчас свернутый матрас, в углу стоял бак для кипячения, доверху набитый каким-то тряпьем, а по стенам были развешаны дешевые бумажные образки, которые Паня то ли забыла, то ли не захотела забрать. Все варианты казались одинаково негодными, и Илья в очередной раз стал подбирать слова, чтобы уговорить Лиду пойти домой. Но не успел он открыть рот, как она, не оборачиваясь, протянула назад руку и обхватила его голову, притягивая к своему боку.  
Илья ткнулся виском куда-то ей в подмышку и замер, не дыша. Слышно было, как стучит ее сердце. Удары отдавались в виске, шерстяная ткань платья покалывала кожу. Щека начала гореть.  
Лида зарылась пальцами в его волосы и все так же не двигалась, только рука бродила в волосах, ладонь задевала кромку уха.  
По занавеске пробежал свет фар, Лида вздохнула и отстранилась. Илья начал вставать со стула - но она толкнула его обратно и села к нему на колени.  
Он обхватил ее, обнимая и притягивая за талию, прежде, чем осознал произошедшее. Лида вцепилась в его плечи, на секунду пряча лицо на груди, потом запрокинула голову.  
Теперь уже его собственное сердце грохотало в голове, заглушая настойчиво крутящуюся там мелодию из «Роз Мари». Илья потянулся вперед, поймал Лидины губы своими.  
Комната плыла и качалась; на краткую долю мгновения Илья пожалел, что вокруг не было всех этих людей, как в кинотеатре, тогда бы еще можно было остановиться, отстраниться, перестать скользить руками по горячему льнущему телу - горячему даже сквозь одежду; не сделать того, о чем потом...  
А Лида, похоже, ни о чем таком не жалела. Она поднялась и пересела на кровать, потянула Илью за руку к себе. Он послушно последовал за ней: в голове звенела абсолютная пустота, мыслей никаких не осталось, только волнами накатывало безумное желание. Илья стиснул ее колени, повел обеими руками вверх по бедрам, скользя по гладкой ткани чулок. Пальцы столкнулись с Лидиными - она торопливо отстегивала прищепки пояса. Илья забросил одну руку ей за спину и наощупь проталкивал в петли обтянутые тканью пуговицы, расстегивая платье. Лида крест-накрест перехватила руками подол, потянула вверх. Илья не вытерпел, обнял ее еще до того, как она опустила руки, вжался лицом в грудь, начал торопливо шарить ладонями по спине, срывая белье. Лида отбросила в сторону платье, освободив руки, но не оттолкнула, а крепче прижала его голову к себе. Потом, глубоко вздохнула, словно очнувшись, потянула за рукав рубашки:  
\- Сними.  
Илья судорожно дергал пуговицы: хорошо, что у старой рубашки, в которой он ходил дома, петли были обтрепаны, не пришлось долго возиться.  
Они торопливо срывали оставшуюся одежду, сталкиваясь руками, потом замерли, стоя на коленях в кровати, лицом друг к другу. Илья смотрел во все глаза: запомнить, впитать как можно больше. Запрокинутая голова, маленькие груди, изгиб талии, аккуратные ягодицы. Лида смотрела только в лицо, словно боясь опустить взгляд. Он дернул ее к себе, прижимаясь, - теперь уже не через слои одежды, кожа к коже, - и почувствовал, что она дрожит. Не было сил отодвинуться, прервать это объятие. Да и Лида тоже цеплялась за него, как утопающий держится за круг. Это было похоже на клинч: они держали один другого, не позволяя ни шевельнуться, ни разорвать захват.  
Лида разомкнула губы, словно хотела что-то сказать, но растеряла слова. Илья снова поцеловал ее, сжал рукой грудь. Желание скручивало, лишало разума, дробило реальность на чреду разрозненных образов, звуков, жестов. Он, не отрываясь от Лидиных губ, толкнул ее на подушку, разрывая клинч, подхватывая под спину.  
Лида зажмурилась на секунду, потом открыла глаза и хрипловато сказала:  
\- Илья.  
\- Что?  
«Илья, перестань»? «Илья, не надо»? «Давай не будем»?  
\- Ничего. Просто.  
И она вжалась лопатками в подушку, чуть сгибая ноги, открываясь ему.  
***  
  
Утром, еще затемно, Илья проснулся от того, что Лида завозилась, пытаясь выбраться из-под его руки. Он оторвал голову от подушки, выныривая из сна, слишком хорошего, чтобы быть правдой, в действительность пустой гулкой квартиры. И заморгал, поняв, что он не один в постели.  
Лида села на краешек кровати, разбирая на пряди растрепавшуюся косу.  
\- У тебя расческа найдется? - спросила она. - Я не помню, есть у меня в сумке с собой, или нет.  
Илья протянул руку, дотронулся до мягких волос, запустил в них пальцы. Наверное, надо было сказать «спасибо», но выговорить это вслух не получалось. Да и говорят ли спасибо за такое? Он не знал. Поэтому он просто сгреб Лиду в охапку, прижал к себе и дышал куда-то ей в шею, изо всех сил думая это свое «спасибо».  
  
Лида успевала еще зайти перед школой домой, и Илья пошел провожать ее. На улице было тихо, только шаркала в стороне метла дворника, молчаливыми тенями пробегали прохожие. Где-то за домом, на проспекте, продребезжал трамвай.  
На площадке четвертого этажа перед дверью Клементьевых они остановились. Илья смотрел на Лиду в тусклом свете тридцативаттной лампочки. Она казалось очень бледной, под глазами залегли тени. Видимо, сам Илья выглядел не лучше, потому что Лида в ответ на его взгляд как-то кривовато улыбнулась и провела рукой по его голове, приглаживая волосы. Потом покачала головой и фыркнула:  
\- А уроки я так и не сделала. Погорю сегодня на физике, как пить дать!  
На пятом этаже хлопнула дверь. Они вздрогнули. Лида выхватила из сумки ключи, одной рукой открывая замок, другой подталкивая Илью к выходу. Тот торопливо ткнулся губами в Лидину щеку и ссыпался вниз по лестнице.  
Перед воротами в свой двор Илья остановился на минуту, вдыхая стылый осенний воздух. Голова чуть кружилась. Еще сутки в пустой квартире. Сутки изматывающего ожидания. Он набрал полную грудь воздуха, словно перед прыжком в ледяную воду, и заставил себя шагнуть во двор. Прошел несколько шагов - и снова замер.  
На скамейке перед подъездом, опустив голову, чуть сгорбившись и подняв воротник пальто, сидела мама.


End file.
